Indiscreto
by Anabell G
Summary: Ele estava lá, eu o via, o sentia, em toda sua variação e indiscrição continua. -Resposta ao desafio de Sabaku no Juny.


**Naruto não me pertence.**

_Azul_.

Ressoava alguns tons, e neles, o azul. Era fosco, quase difuso, propagando-se, no entanto, como se berrasse: "_Olha, estou aqui, não me ignore_". Várias tonalidades substanciais, talvez quando os raios solares tomarem aquele canto em azulado, os tons mudassem, cogitou. Uns bastantes sóbrios, daqueles que a vista agradece com prazer velado, era agradável girar em contrastes de cores. Tão indiscretos aqueles azuis. Lembravam-lhe o sobreposto assimilado de uns cabelos escuros, que de pesados em negrume que eram, adaptaram-se a um azul excedente. Bonito, verdadeiramente bonitos.

Por uma fração de segundos, ainda deita abatida sobre os lençóis que cheiravam indulgentes em fragrâncias de morango, teve a nítida sensação de poder encará-los. Tal foi à enganosa emoção, que não evitou um suspiro profundo e descabido. O colchão de tão macio, pode sentir a parte inferior dos quadris afundarem em espumas embaladas naquele "tecido floral" quase ridículo, por cima, lençóis, estes em maioria brancos assim como os travesseiros. E novamente, um suspiro, entretanto, incomodado.

"_Onde estariam os cigarros_?"

Por exemplo, gostava de fumá-los quando não _o via_ durante as semanas. Sentia-se, porém tentada a revelar que, sim, eles faziam um incrível mal a sua saúde. Mas, o que não significava saúde além de uma tentativa muitas vezes falhas de preservar a vida? Agora, naqueles momentos de indagações existenciais, parecia necessário conservar o mínimo resquício prepotente da mesma? Oh, diria que não, então, se permitia fumar na santa paz.

_"Sóbria?"_

Talvez fosse uma condição a qual não conhecia e permanecia fazia contados dois meses. Tudo em volta rodava, talvez fosse necessário, afinal, algum dia poderia vir a encontrar um mundo paralelo, no qual pudesse entender um pouco mais de sentimentos confusos, como estes que dominavam suas entranhas nos exatos instantes. Riu-se, é verdade, mas também não poderia continuar enganando-se e respeitando os malditos sentimentos. Nem sabia explicar o porquê de ainda os permitirem vazar, quem sabe assim seu estado deplorável fosse não diferente, mas amenizado.

O azul desbotara, constatou assustada.

"_Onde fora parar aqueles tantos, tão lindos e indiscretos?"_

Deus, o copo já quase vazio de líquido ardente encontrava-se depositado em segundos na cabeceira de madeira lustrada, uma polidez detestável, mas aceitara porque ele havia dito que preferia assim.

_"É, ele sempre preferia assim!"_

Pernas moles andaram pelo quarto com pouca iluminação, as cortinas barrando uma possível maior entrada de luz natural do dia. Papéis? Existiam aos montes jogados por todo carpete cor de areia.

_"Outra merda que ele escolhera"_

Amargor na voz, sim, admitia. Como negar. Apodrecia naquela merda de lugar, culpa dele.

Ressentimentos não combinavam com ela, porém, sentia que o momento pedia. O argumento também, bem conveniente. Um chute no traseiro é discreto, discreto como o maldito azul nas paredes dali. Mas na descrição rogada, dizia deveras pouco.

_"Bosta"_

A caneta, o lápis, o papel e nada vinha em mente. Absolutamente nada. Tudo o que precisava fazer era escrever algo que lhe poupasse a humilhação de encontrá-lo, em fim, são apenas instrumentos que poupariam-me da dor, refletia. Trataria tudo assim, até mesmo à vontade de ficar com o apartamento. Tinha vontades próprias, ao contrário do que ele alegava. Sabia de suas fraquezas e por mais que doesse, ali estava uma delas.

** S-O-L-I-D-Ã-O**

Dois os lados: minhas idéias de casamento perfeito. Úlcera instalada depois de alguns anos no relacionamento acabara com tudo. Aparentemente. Ele nem ao menos tomara atitudes para que discórdias futuras fossem relevantes. Contudo, é preciso enxergar a minha versão disto tudo.

_"Não posso suportar perdê-lo."_

Ali, uma blusa amarela de mangas curtas conflitante com a calcinha avermelhada vestindo o corpo. _Ops_, não era adequado, nada adequado. Fosse o que fosse, berrava em contraste com o azul das paredes, o areia do carpete, branco dos lençóis e rosa dos cabelos. Acima dos olhos - esverdeados - fiapos desgrenhados do montante rosado davam a figura - sentada displicente sobre uma das três poltronas do quarto – um ar desleixado. Além, é claro, do vício sufocante vezes relaxante preso entre os dedos. Mais de trinta tons de cinza à medida que tragava, prazerosa. Olhos fechados, querendo esquecer.

Duas horas depois, na secretária eletrônica brilhava uma luz vermelha, impessoal.

_"Olhe, um tom a mais para gritar neste cômodo!"_

Irônica? Ainda tentava...

O recado não compactuava hóstias, nenhum novo sentimento de prazer. Acidulavam no âmago sensações distorcidas de raiva e incredulidade. E bem lá no fundo, perto do inconsciente da mente, perguntava-se:

"_Porque esta fazendo isto comigo, Sasuke?"_

Eram elas, eram elas que mais doíam ali, sozinha, enquanto todas perdiam-se sem controle pelo rosto amassado, sempre tão molhadas e contrastantes com o indiscreto azul. O indiscreto azul. Cristalinas as lágrimas...

* * *

**Fanfic feita à 1h da manhã, o sono matando, enfim, escrita para um desafio que escolhi como tema – Drama. Não sei bem se encaixei no gênero, mas, baseado em sensações reais. Sim "pé na bunda" não pode ser algo tão incomum assim HAHAHAHSAHSHA' E uma pequena observação: o SasuSaku não condiz verdadeiramente com relação a fic, até porque Sakura é central, mas, peço que relevem.**

**Então, agora cabe a você julgar se a estória merece uma review, torço que sim ;D**

**Bjos!**


End file.
